Beyond the Walls
by DewMountain
Summary: Eren and Mikasa discover their true feelings for each other. Set after the Clash of the Titan. Mysterious visitors from beyond the walls arrive, bringing with them their technology and mystery. Rating may change for sex.
1. Chapter 1 - A Casual Day

Notes: So this is my first Attack on Titan fanfic. Go easy on me. I will update everyday.

* * *

Armin was walking in Trost looking for a good place to eat. He was off duty, and since Eren and Mikasa were off somewhere else looking for Sasha, he felt like getting some food, even if it was by himself. Who knew? Maybe he could find a girl.

He noticed that the two had recently grown closer. It wasn't official business, but they had gone to find Sasha for some hunting trip. Armin knew he couldn't keep up so when Eren asked him to come with, he just firmly turned it down. But inside, he was sad at the fact that he couldn't spend time with his friends becuase of him. Not to mention that Eren and Mikasa were possibly pairing up. He didn't want to be a third wheel.

"I wish I could just go back to the times when we were younger and none of that mattered." he thought. Soon enough, he had arrived at his destination - Bruno's Place.

It was a relatively new place in town. Bruno's Place was a huge complex that served a dual role as a hangout for teens and a great place to get food. It was quickly built after the Titans invaded Trost, when the wall broke down. It was such a lively place. Many people would come here; not just teens anymore, but whole familes and couples as well.

Armin took a seat near the window. He looked outside. Looking slightly to his left, he could see the giant boulder that had been put there about three months ago. There was now a giant metal framework blocking off the broken part if the wall. There were so many memories. Many people had died here, including members of the 104th. He recalled Eren risking his life to save him from a Titan's mouth, just to take his place and emerge a Titan later. He remebered them recovering Marco Bodt's desecrated body, and Mikasa's attempted suicide when Eren had been swallowed. He couldn't help to think that it was own fault those things happened. He could have made a difference but he was weak. He blamed himself for all those. He hated himself for it.

"I could've prevented more pointless deaths." he thought in his head. A flashback of Thomas getting caught and eaten popped up in his mind. He acknowledged his strengths, his smarts but still, he had yearned to be on the battlefield as a warrior, fighting them himself. He didn't want to become an officer and just tell his subordinates what to do and make a mistake, that would lead to stupid pointless deaths. He didn't want to feel the guilt of sending young men and women to their deaths.

"Sir? Hey! Excuse me?!" a waitress was standing there looking annoyed.

"Huh?" he hadn't realized that he had zoned out and that the waitress had been standing there for quite some time, trying to get his attention.

"I've been standing here waiting for your order!" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry. I'll have some pie."

"What kind?"

"Apple. That's it."

"Okay." The waitress walked off in an agitated fashion. Arming laid his head down, his mind cleared, and his face blank, waiting for his food.

When he finished, he thought about what he should do next. But that was interrupted as a giant shadow quickly passed over him. He looked up, seeing a huge bird move at incredible speed. But it wasn't a bird. It was too big. Not to mention that it was moving to fast for the small birds around here. He looked on in horror as it crashed into the wall...


	2. Chapter 2 - Her

Thanks to all who viewed. Don't worry though. The story is really going to pick after the next few chapters.

* * *

"Eren, there she is!"Mikasa looked over to her left to see a redhead with a readied bow. It was their good friend Sasha Braus.

"Sasha! We're here!" at the moment Eren yelled out to Sasha, a deer popped up from out of the grass and scampered away.

"Goddamnit all!" she bellowed as she watched her prey gracefully flee.

"Oh. Hey Eren." she said quickly, lightening up.

During her off time Sasha would come out here, and hunt with her father, since they had reconciled. Since he was home sick with a fever she had asked her friends to come out and hunt with her. Jean turned it down, having to go see his sickly grandmother. Connie was at some new hangout inside Trost. Historia was off somewhere volunteering, helping displaced people from Stohess whose homes were destroyed during Eren and Annie's fight. So Sasha asked Eren if he wanted to come with, and since he had nothing to do he gladly went along. Mikasa thought Eren couldn't handle himself and went along with him. Eren couldn't help but feel a tiny bit annoyed. But then again, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Mikasa had started to show her true feelings for him. (Chapter 50 ?)

"I hope you don't mind, but Mikasa came along." Eren said to her as he and Mikasa dismounted their horses.

"Oh it's fine, the more the merrier right? And I brought an reserve bow so, I guess that could work." she said as she smiled.

Sasha handed them bows, and then they went out to the archery range.

"I thought we were going to hunt." Eren said.

"Well, you need to learn how to hold a bow first. Then you need to learn how to aim it. And after that you need to know to how to lead your shot when you're aiming at your target." she turned around at Eren with a look that said you got that?

Mikasa was first up. She aimed and almost hit the bullseye.

"Nice! You almost got it dead center. Try to hold your breath a second before releasing the arrow."

Mikasa went over to the other target as Sasha worked with Eren. Unlike his adoptive sister, Eren was a slow learner. Every time he heard a thud to his right, the arrow would've landed in the center or close. Eventually after an hour and half of practicing Sasha determined that it was sufficient enough for them to go hunting.

Eren always felt like that Mikasa was better at him at everything from using the 3DMG to this. He never understood why she was always better at everything and why she was so determined to be.

"Eren, don't move." a voice whispered. Mikasa was looking up at something and Sasha had a terrified look on her face. She slowly raised her hand and pointed to something behind him. He saw the shadow to his right, and slowly turned around. It was taller that he had thought.

The creature pulled its arms high up into the air readying to strike. Eren looked up in horror, becuase at that moment he had realized that his training, and his reflexes had quickly abandoned him.

The creature swung downwards but before it could impact Eren's head, a figure jumped at it and knocked it down on it's back.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled to a confused Sasha.

"That's a bear! But they're not supposed to be that big..." she trailed off. The bear had thrown something off at incredible speed at the ground. They rushed over to it and it wasn't something. It was Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" Eren shook and shook but she wouldn't wake up. "She's knocked out cold." The bear looked for a new target and charged at Eren and Sasha.

At that moment, adrenaline rushed through Eren's body. He picked up Mikasa, threw her on his shoulder and started running for the horses. He quickly placed her on top and sat himself on the saddle behind her. He spurred the horse and burst it off with speed. Sasha reappeared on her horse with Mikasa's in tow behind him moments later. She had never seen someone run that fast, even without someone on their shoulders.

"Eren? What happened?"

Eren looked down at Mikasa seeing that she had regained consciousness. He was thrilled that she was okay. He finally felt like after all those times that she had saved him, it was now his turn to save her. It made him feel good.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Suddenly she was freaking out. "My scarf! It's gone. We have to go back!"

Eren was confused. "Why? It's just a scarf and you're hurt. We have to get back to Dauper." he tried to reason with her but despite this she turned grabbed the reins and turned the horse around.

"Mikasa! What are doing?" Sasha rode up alongside them. "You need to get some help. You're hurt!"

"I need to get something!" she yelled back. After a about a minute they got back and started looking for the scarf. They looked around the woods to see a bear in the distance with something red. The scarf had been pinned on his claws.

Mikasa, without warning jumped off the horse, but becuase if her injury, her legs buckled and she fell to the ground in pain. She pounded the ground her fist and her hair fell, covering her face. Eren and Sasha got off their horses and went up alongside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could see that she was crying.

"I need to get that scarf back." she stifled back a sob. "Please, it means a lot to me."

Eren, not knowing what to do since she was obviously commited to getting that scarf back, held Mikasa by her shoulders. She looked up at him with watery eyes and puffy red cheeks.

"Look, Mikasa. Just stay here. I promise I'll get you your scarfs back." Although he meant it, Eren had no idea how to get the scarf back. He quickly formulated a plan. He and Sasha helped her back up on her own horse, then he went over to talk to Sasha.

"Can you help me get that scarf back Sasha? I can't do it by myself."

"I will, but you don't have a bow. You dropped it somewhere and the bear broke Mikasa's. And I don't have nearly enough arrows becuase I dropped some trying to get away from the bear."

Eren looked down, in defeat. But then, he made a promise. And he was going to keep it. "I have an idea. I go distract the bear and when you have a clear shot, you hit in its weak spot. That'll work right?"

Her face shifted to a worried look. "I'm not sure if that's safe."

"But it'll work right?"

"Yeah. It could, but it's dangerous and..." she trailed off as Eren jumped up on his horse.

"That's all I need to hear. Come on." he motioned to her and Mikasa.

He spurred his horse and it burst off, Mikasa and Sasha trailing behind him. When he spotted the bear he jumped off his horse and tried to get it's attention. When it seemed like it wasn't interested, he picked up a rock and threw it at it's head.


	3. Chapter 3 - Scuffle

It turned around and gave a low growl. It stood up and roared. But still he stood his ground. It didn't like that. It felt threatened and charged at the him.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back."

"Why don't you get it then twerp?"

"You get it back. You're the one that threw it."

The bully laughed and held Armin by the neck. "What in hell makes you think I'm going to get that ball?"

"Let him go Eric!"

Eric looked behind him. "Jaeger. Gonna join your friend for beating?"

"Yeah. We just might."

"We?"

When Eric and his buddies saw that red scarf, their eyes grew. "Oh shit. It's Mikasa."

A few boys ran away. "Where the hell are you going, you pussies?!"

As Mikasa got closer a few more split off, and started running in the opposite direction.

It was just Eric holding Armin up by his collar. Despite her small stature, and the age difference, the bullies were terrified as hell when they saw Mikasa becuase of previous incidents involving her...

"Let him go." Mikasa finally spoke.

"What are you going to do, bitch?" Eric sneered, his face the definition turning into the definition of arrogant asshole. Unlike the other bullies, he hadn't experienced Mikasa yet. So even though she was nearing him, he stood there with a smug look on his face. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into...

* * *

LATER

"Mikasa, it's nice that you stood up for Armin, but you didn't have to go so far."

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, almost being a completely different person from before.

"Well, sorry is not going to cut it. You're grounded for the day." Grisha knew she was a good girl, and she had good intentions but, he still had to make a point that she couldn't do things like that. That's why her punishments were not as severe as Eren's.

"Okay." Mikasa walked upstairs and into her room.

"Eren. Watch Mikasa next time, make sure that doesn't happen again. I have to go to the clinic to check up on Eric." he gave Eren and hug. "Tell your sister that her mother wants to talk to her." he said before closing the door.

* * *

THE DAY AFTER

The next day, the three were at their usual hangout spot, near the river.

"Thanks for saving my hide yesterday Mikasa." Armin sheepishly said to her.

"Don't mention it. You're our friend."

"So what was that all about?" Eren asked

"Oh. He came up to me, grabbed the ball and threw it somewhere. Which reminds me..."

He stood up and ran in the direction of Shiganshina.

A an hour later, Eren and. Mikasa had finished reading Armin's book and were headed back to their home, when they spotted him running towards them from up the hill, ball in hand, with a scared look on his face. As he passed them he screamed "Run!"

Two large dogs were going down the hill incredibly fast. Eren stood there in shock and then the dog jumped at him...

* * *

...he sidestepped, the bear missing him by mere inches. It stood up on it's hind legs, about to strike. Eren made a run for it, running through the woods.

Checking to see if it was still following, Eren turned around and saw that the bear had wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Then, an arrow whizzed by and hit it in the stomach. Sasha! She got ready to fire another shot, but it charged at her throwing her off the horse, and making the steed bolt away.

The bear stood up again, readying to strike Sasha. She closed her eyes, hoping the end would come swiftly. But instead, she heard a whacking sound and when she opened her eyes back again, she could see pieces of broken branches. She looked down and saw the bear had been knocked out.

Mikasa came back with Eren and Sasha's horses in tow.

"What happened?" she yelled out to both of them.

"Eren. knocked out. the bear." Sasha was breathing heavily.

"Where's the scarf?" Eren looked around to see that it wasn't on the bear anymore. That's when he saw it up on a tree.

Sasha looked up. "How the hell did it get up there?"

Eren was already climbing up the tree, when he heard a scream.

"Eren! Look out! Below you!"

"What?" he looked down, and he was shocked. The bear was climbing up the tree. He had gotten the scarf, but how was he going to get down, past that bear? It climbed up higher and higher, getting closer to him. Then suddenly, the three heard snapping, the top of the tree was too heavy and it was breaking off. The bear roared as Eren screamed, both of them plunging down to the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, her breathing getting more panicked. "Where is he?!"

"Over here." He was waving around the scarf like a flag. Mikasa ran over to him and she could see that he was bleeding. "Eren? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll heal soon." as he said this, he couldn't help but to notice that Mikasa was smiling, but with tears on her face. He smiled back.

"Hug? " she asked. But before they could, they were thrown apart. Eren looked up to see the bear up again, and it was going for Mikasa. He quickly reacted and jumped, and hugged the bear's back, trying to keep it away from Mikasa.

"Sasha!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Before Sasha could fire her arrow, the bear turned around and smacked Eren, hitting a tree. She fired at the bear's back trying to get it's attention, but it wouldn't turn, and instead attacked Eren.

Mikasa heard screams and went crazy. She jumped up on the bear's back, pulled the arrow out and started stabbing head and nape, trying to kill its nervous system.

"Don't fucking touch him!" But still, the bear was too strong and knocked Mikasa off as well. She hit the ground hard and her vision became blurry.

The bear went back to targeting Sasha, seeing as Eren and Mikasa were down. She backed up, only to trip over a rock.

"Ahhhhhh!" At that sound Eren woke up to see Mikasa on the ground, and the bear attacking Sasha. He had to save her. All at once it seemed, he picked up the arrow and jumped on the bear's back and stabbed it's throat. He kept piercing it until it growled and fell forward... dead.

The force of the fall knocked Eren off and on top of Sasha.


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's note: Thank you to all who have faved and followed. Special thanks goes out to shinyklefkey for her help and GermanV52 for suggestions. Check out shinyklefkey's account and look up Texts From the Survey Corps. It's a great read. Thanks again guys!**

* * *

Sasha looked up to see that Eren was situated on top of her.

"You saved me again."

"Hehe." he smiled sheepishly. "Don't mention it."

"Thank you." Sasha blushed, a smile on her face. She couldn't stand just laying here. He had saved her life. He looked so good.

"You're wel-"

Sasha put one hand on Eren's shoulder and another on the back of his head, and pulled him down.

Mikasa finally woke up and sat straight. She felt a pain radiating from the back of her head. She placed a hand there to soothe the pain, but it was still throbbing. She looked around. The bear was dead. Next to the bear corpse was Eren. "But where was Sasha?"

"Mmhmm." Sasha moaned. She had never felt this wonderful sensation. But she couldn't help but think something felt wrong. She ignored this, and clutched Eren tighter. He reciprocated and flipped them over, so he was on the bottom.

Sasha slammed her eyes shut, her chest heaving. Eren rolled his hips forward and she tossed her head backward, letting out another throaty moan. "Eren..." she was unable to finish her sentence as she whined, opening her eyes to look at him with unbridled hunger. This was enough to make him lose control. He broke the kiss and put one hand in her beautiful silky hair, his other hand going down to her hip. After he toyed with her hair, he move both hands downward to below her waist, behind. He squeezed and Sasha let out a loud whine.

"Are you guys done yet?" Eren and Sasha looked up to their right and saw Mikasa standing there, scarf in hand. She wore a different look on her face, not one of plainness, but one of hurt. Her eyes seemed to be welling up.

Sasha awkwardly rolled off Eren. Mikasa held out her hand to help her up. She grabbed Sasha's hand and pulled her up. Before Sasha could get up on her feet, Mikasa violently threw her down onto the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sasha screamed at Mikasa. She turned around and got up on one knee when she was slammed down on the ground again. Mikasa kept her foot on Sasha's back.

"What the hell, Mikasa?!" Sasha tried her hardest to get up, but despite all her effort, Mikasa pushed down harder and harder.

Eren quickly ran over to them and grabbed Mikasa's arm. Sasha quickly got up, and Mikasa violently jerked her arm from Eren's grasp. Her hair was covering her face, which was full of tears and anger. Sasha looked at Mikasa angrily.

"I'm sorry." she ran back to her horse.

"Mikasa, wait!" Eren tried to reach for her arm.

Mikasa pulled the rains, and the horse sped off. Eren looked at Sasha.

"I'm sorry." he got up on his horse and sped off after Mikasa.

* * *

'What was that?' he thought. 'That surely wasn't a bird. It's too big'. The more he thought about the thing that crashed the more confused he became.

Armin started running over to the wall, running up the ramps on the scaffolding. Down below, people were already gathering, looking up at the thing that had crashed into the wood. Armin rushed up to the top. He found two people up there, a girl and a little boy.

He could see that the girl was unconscious, but the boy was awake, trying to pull her off the thing. Suddenly, the scaffold to creak and the wood began to start breaking. Then, the scaffold broke under the pressure.

Armin jumped to grab the girl's arm, risking his own life in the process. He wrapped his leg around a beam. He sighed. She was safe. But it was too early too determine.

The weekened wood started to snap, and Armin panicked.

"Wake up! Please! Wake up!" Kyra heard loud yelling as she woke up. She felt her arm being pulled on by something and looked up. A blonde boy was holding her lower arm with both of his hands. "Grab on to something! The whole support beam is breaking apart."

Why was he yelling for no reason? What was the big deal any-

Kyra looked down to see she was extremely high up from the ground. At that moment every part of her, every single cell told her to scream.

She started freaking out. She hated heights. The only reason why she was up in the machine was becuase her brother had convinced her to. And look where that got her, she was dangling 40 meters above ground, with a boy holding onto her. What if these few moments were the last of her life, and to think it was because of her terrible self control. She shouldn't have touched the damn thing. At least her brother was going to be okay... right?

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed that little scene. Don't worry though. Eren and Mikasa will surely, but slowly end up together. Stay tuned, cuz it's going to pick up with action, mystery, and smut in late chapters. **

**I'm also going to be making a change to chapter 2 and 3 either 8/14 or 8/15.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Crash

**Author's note: Thanks to TheMrIncredibleSauce, kimia18, DeepFreeze55, Flames 5000, meliikasa, xXTheCrazyShenanigansGirlXx, and shinyklefkey for faving and following. I guarantee you I'm not joking about that smut. That little erencounter with Sasha was just a little bit of what I can do. Stay tuned for more cuz we're about to get to the exciting parts soon enough. You guys are beautiful people! What I would love more than you guys reading my story is leaving a review. Tell me what you guys think, because after all you can decide how the story goes. Special thanks again gain to shinyklefkey. If you haven't checked it out already go to that channel (or whatever it's called on this site). Anyway, thanks again guys, and hope you will enjoy. **

* * *

"Aiden! What are doing?!" Kyra loudly whispered. "Dad told you not to go in there."

She knew that they weren't supposed to be here. Their mother had been working on something in secret. Since she was taken by the MPs, they had been left confused. She only said one thing about the subject before they arrested her. Whenever she and her brother asked her about, she would say "it's best if you don't know."

About two weeks ago the MPs returned and took their father as well. Now they were staying with their aunt, uncle, and cousins. When their cousin Joseph asked them about the incidents, Aiden had revitalized interest in the old barn. It certainly wasn't cows, or hay. It must've been something else.

It made them think - What would their parents have done that made the MP commander himself come down here to oversee the arrest? She didn't feel like thinking about it and just decided relax and just look out for her little brother, who was way younger that her. He seemed more vulnerable and she felt that it was her responsibility to watch over him.

Kind of ironic, because while Kyra was thinking about being responsible, her brother suddenly disappeared. She looked around and saw him squeezing in through a hole in the side of the barn. "Aiden! Stop that! You don't know what's in there!"

Aiden ignored his sister and kept on going. "Come on sis! Try to have fun for once!"

"Aiden, get out! You don't know what's in there! And they might be watching this place!" As much as she was afraid of what might happen to her brother, she couldn't help but to feel curious to see what was inside.

Once inside, Aiden turned on the lamps. He was amazed since the interior was the exact opposite of what he had expected it to be. The barn was huge and it was very clean. There were tools lying on the floor. Nuts and bolts scattered about. And in the middle of it was an unusual giant contraption. It looked like a giant wooden bird. He hopped on a wing, feeling the struts that were attaching two wooden boards. It felt really strong. He jumped into the middle and saw there was an engine. He had seen one of those before.

Their father was in the Garrison, and one day he had brought to the wall to show them how the gates worked. The gates were normally opened and closed with a giant crank and gears, but their parents had made an engine for it work faster. It was relatively new, so he was shocked that his parents were able to make a working model considerably smaller than the gate engine in this short amount of time.

"Aiden!" he heard a voice say through the door. Kyra was getting impatient. He quickly looked around to see that there was a giant bolt cutter in the upper corner of the barn.

Kyra was getting worried. Aiden wasn't replying. Thoughts raced through her mind. She had to get in there. She looked through a tiny hole on the side and saw that there was a sizable opening above the doors. There were no ladders on the ground. However, there were trees nearby. "Great. Just great" she said under her breath.

Aiden tried to move the heavy bolt cutters, but they were strung to the wall. He saw that this wasn't going to work and instead threw the bolt cutters down through a hole in the second floor and finally the cutters broke loose, bringing pieces of wall it was strung to, with to the ground level.

* * *

...She quickly grabbed the branch above her before she fell. Kyra had slipped twice and moments ago she had almost fallen. "Oh my god." She was probably 3 meters off the ground but now, it would just be a few more steps until she reached the opening. "Only a couple more steps. Just be careful." she reassured herself.

She suddenly heard a heavy clunk and chains dropping. "What was he doing now?" She balanced on the narrowing branch, getting closer and closer to the opening. As she got closer: more noises. This time it was really really loud. She had recognized it. "Wait a second, was that an engine?"

At that second the doors suddenly opened. Kyra was alarmed and no had time to react. She tried to grab the tree limb but it was too late and she fell backwards.

"Okay. Now gain speed and pull stick back." Aiden said to himself. He looked around for the throttle, when he heard a thump on the roof of the wing. He stood up to see his sister on it. "Kyra!"

"Ow." She picked her head up and looked behind her. Aiden was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What happened to you?"

She erupted at his question, wanting to strangle him. "What happened to me?! The question should be what happened to you?! What were doing in there?"  
Before she could get an answer, Aiden simply shrugged and went back down. Kyra was finally able to collect on her surroundings. The stable platform she thought she was on was moving faster and faster. She went to the forward to the edge and saw Aiden laying down holding a stick.

What are you doing?" she yelled out to him.

"Come and see!" he yelled back over the sound of the increasingly louder engine.

Agitated with his schemes, she turned around to the backside of the machine to see if she could slide down. But before she could, she noticed a propeller spinning extremely fast. She stopped herself. "That doesn't look safe." She turned back around to the front. There was nowhere to slide down so she grabbed one of the struts and swung sideways, at the same time moving down. She landed on the bottom portion of the wing.

"At that point the wing began to lift up and eventually the whole machine was in the air. Aiden was smiling with delight, as if his excitement was suppressing his fear of the heights. On the other hand, Kyra was scared as hell. She was holding onto the struts for dear life as she made her way to the central part of the machine.

She made it to her brother, and when he sent a smile her way she lost it. "What the hell did you do, Aiden?! How the hell are we supposed to get down from here?!"

He delivered a simple explanation with a calm tone of voice. "Don't worry sis, I read the instructions." Kyra was still in the dark and became even more pissed at his simple and vague answer. But, she knew she had to suppress the urge to yell, at him because they were extremely high up, and something bad might happen to both of the if she did that.

* * *

"D'Angelo? You see that?"

"What?" he pulled the stick to the right, rolling the plane so he could get a good look.

"That wall?

"Yeah. What are you thinking?"

"Let's check out." another voice said.

"No. You're staying with McCoy."

D'Angelo and I will check it out."

"Come on sir. It's not a big deal.

No, you're staying here with McCoy. That's an order." Watch him David."

"Yes sir." McCoy gave him a quick nod before Marcus and the lieutenant dove downwards.

"You think it's still inhabited? D'Angelo?"

Marcus heard his flight lead's call. "What, sir?"

"You think it's still inhabited?"

"That area inside the wall? Probably."

"Let's go down to get a closer look."

Marcus pushed his stick down and dove downwards as Lt. McKnight trailed behind him. They followed the wall to see if it might lead somewhere.

(That's Wall Maria if you're wondering)

Finally, after 4 minutes, Marcus spotted a bulge in the wall. The two pulled up to clear the high wall. There was nothing moving inside.

(That's the western district of Wall Maria)

"Giants. Damn- they're here as well. Great, that means we'll have to call this off." He pulled up and Marcus followed.

Suddenly a voice came from the radio. "Not yet, lieutenant."

"What have you got for me Lévesque?" McKnight replied back.

"Me and McCoy have spotted another set of walls sir.

(That's Wall Rose)

"Where?"

"Just east of your location. We're flying over it now."

"Alright keep flying over it. Report back if you see anything else. Me and D'Angelowill head southeast. Out."

(They're getting closer to Trost)

Minutes later Lévesque and McCoy spotted a bulge in the wall. They radioed to McKnight, who promptly gave them permission to circle over and see if they found anything. Meanwhile he and Marcus came upon another bulge in the wall.

"What do you see D'Angelo?"

"I think there's people down there!" he quickly replied back to his CO. His curiosity promptly took over and he went inverted and went to take closer look.

"D'Angelo get back here! You can't let them see you!" McKnight yelled at Marcus but he ignored him anyway and dropped down to eighty meters.

Marcus looked down to his left and saw many small figures moving about. "They had to be people, he thought to himself. Other thoughts quickly followed. He wondered if they were advanced as they were, if they had their own planes, and even spoke the same language. But his internal deliberations were suddenly halted when he heard a loud yell in his radio.

"D'Angelo! Look out!

He didn't see it in time. Another plane in front of him approached, and he instinctively he yanked the stick towards him. The other plane banked left, trying to avoid him.

But it was too late. He heard loud snapping sounds and metallic clanking. His plane dove down and rolled to the left. He looked behind to see that his elevator was badly damaged and that the other craft was dropping fast. He pulled the stick. No response.

"Shit."

* * *

**Author's note: If you're really curious, they're flying WW2 planes. And yes to some of you, I know this story takes place 2000 years in the future. I will explain why they're flying those old planes in later chapters. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Incident

**Author's note: I'm so so so sorry for not updating. My gf's mom got me arrested, and then my dad wouldn't bail me out for a day then when I got home, my mother beat my ass, and I got my shit taken. I just got it back a few hours ago.**

**Thanks to Lastchaos-Darknoman and Awsomeman101 for following!**

**Again, sorry for not updating in such a long time.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

A blonde boy with the most beautiful eyes had just saved her from falling to her death.

Kyra nodded and he pulled her up. She was still shaking from the ordeal.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah." She tried to stand up, but her ankle was sprained. Kyra lost her balance and fell.

Armin caught her just in time. Looking down, he could see a pretty orange haired girl, looking at him, smiling. And blushing.

She snapped out of it. "Can you help me up?"

"Yeah. Sure." Armin awkwardly helped her up, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

She stood up and tried to walk but she lurched forward again, about to fall when she grabbed a beam.

It hurt like hell. She couldn't walk straight and there was no other way down than through the stairs. But if she fell?

"Are you alright?" she glanced to her left to see the boy looking down at her, one arm outstretched.

"Yeah. It's just my ankle."

Armin bent down to take look at her ankle. It seemed fine.

"May I?"

She nodded and he rolled up her pants leg to examine it. He put a hand on her ankle.

"Agh." she winced out on pain.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah." Armin stood up and held his hand out. She grabbed his hand and stood up. It still hurt.

"You can't walk. Put your hand around me."

She followed and put her hand around him. They slowly took a few steps forward but she almost fell again.

"You can't walk like this." He went around to her side and bent down. He put his hands behind her knees and pulled her up, her whole weight in his arms now. Cradled in his arms.

She looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled back.

"What's your name?" he asked looking down at her.

"Kyra. You?"

"Armin." She could swear his watery blue eyes sparkled.

Kyra felt so comfortable on his arms. Looking up she would see his flowing hair, those beautiful eyes, and that serious expression. Yet, she felt comfortable enough.

Would it be okay to put my arms around him? I don't even know him. What if he already has someone? Ah, why the hell not?

Kyra thought it through and despite her gut telling her not to do it, she draped her arms around his neck. She smiled too.

Armin felt her arms go around him and immediately looked down to see her smiling at him. He returned a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Levi fired another hook, swinging across the wall. 500 meters left.

Another one. He pulled the trigger on his left handle, and a cable flew into its neck. Another one to its left. He readied the blades, holding them to the left. Turning slightly to the left, he pulled out the right cable and shot it to the wall on the left.

He struck the one in front, spinning, the right cable bringing him to the left. He sideswiped it. Retracting the right cable, he shot up at the wall with the left, followed by the right. 350 meters.

Three more. He shot at the ground with the right and the left into one of their necks. He retracted the left and shot it at the other one. He retracted the cables pulling him and the ends of the cables toward each other. However, his forward momentum pulled him up into the air. Reacting in less than a second, he readied the cables yet again.

He struck the two in the nape, and once they were down he fired both cables at another one. He rolled in the air, thrusting the blades into the 10 meter's nape.

He jumped up and shot two cables at the back and off another one and slashed it. 200 meters.

He shot the cables as far out as they could go and swung towards the 15 meter class. 50 meters

It swung at him. He shot a cable at the ground and another at its shoulder. He swung sideways, retracting the other cable, shooting that one at its nape. He pulled himself in, spun, and swung with the blades.

As the 15 meter titan fell to the ground he shot a cable upwards, and pulled himself up to the top of the wall.

"Captain Levi!"

Levi turned around to see Connie in his normal clothes running to him.

"I thought you were off this week, Springer." he said in his monotone voice.

"Yes sir, but they want everyone down there." he turned away and ran.

What did they need everyone for? And since when did the MPs need us to help?

Levi jumped off the wall and headed over to the site.

* * *

Armin wasn't all that physically capable but that didn't seem like the case. He was about 55 kilos (approx 120 lbs) and she was about his height. He guessed that she was about his weight.

_So why didn't she feel that heavy? Probably just me._

He placed her down to see the little boy from before coming back with MPs behind him. He slid down to give Kyra a hug.

"You're okay!" She turned to talk to the MPs. "Thanks for coming, but he already saved me." she said, subconsciously pulling Armin towards her, clutching his hand.

"Get up!" an MP pointed his gun at her.

"What?!" Armin and Kyra said at the same.

"You heard me. Get the FUCK up!"

"She's hurt you asshole!" Armin screamed at the MP while he helped her up from the ground.

When she got up, the MPs got behind her and placed cuffs on her. "What did I do?" she protested.

They stayed silent, as Levi walked in.

He turned to Armin. "What's going on Arlert?"

"Her." he motioned to Kyra. She crashed something into that over there." pointing to the broken scaffold.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" an MP pulled on his CO's shoulder.

"What does it look like Private Sand? I'm arresting a terrorist."

"But she didn't do anything!" he protested loudly.

The lieutenant punched Marlo straight in his midsection and he hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"Who says you're in command?" he said smugly. "Now get in line.

Marlo shuffled back to the line, with a scowl on his face.

"Miss Dreyse, please keep an eye on Private Sand, or you will both be reprimanded.

She nodded before giving Marlo a glare. He promptly lowered his head in shame.

Armin quickly recognized him as the goody two shoes military policeman from Stohess.

"Maybe he could help us out." he pointed at Marlo.

* * *

**By the way, check out xXTheCrazyShenanigansGirlXx 's channel. She has a pretty good Armin/OC story.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad Memories

**Author's note: Thanks to Azturner and Sk8er25 for following the story. Guys, I am so sorry for not updating the past few days. More shit happened between my girlfriend's mother and my mother so things have been really really unbearable. I could not focus.**

**Hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

"Hey! Hey you!" Armin yelled. Before he could say another word, someone grabbed him by the neck and he was pulled into an alley.

Hitch and Marlo, who were in the back of escort, turned around.

"You hear something?"

Hitch, being the indifferent girl she was, merely shrugged and replied "Meh."

Marlo shot her a look. "I'm gonna check it out." and he walked over to where the sound came from.

I could care less what happens to him. It wouldn't affect me.

At that moment, Hitch had remembered what their CO had said earlier about keeping watch over Marlo.

Oh shit! I'll get in trouble if Marlo gets outta line again! Dammit Marlo!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Levi loudly whispered as he shook Armin. "They'll know that we're trailing them."

"Don't worry. I got this." As he glanced over at Levi.

"Hmph"

* * *

Marlo turned into the alley and started looking around. There's nothing here after all. Oh well. It's better to be safe than sorry.

He turned around to see a blonde kid looked very familiar.

"Don't I know you from some-" before he could finish he was turned around. A short man was standing there. Before he react to the situation, he felt something hit him and he slowly lost consciousness and fell, dropping his gun.

Hitch saw a gun drop and immediately ran towards the alley Marlo had entered. Oh no. There's no else around. Damn, I'll have to do this by myself.

She leaned against the wall. Carefully, she aimed her gun and strafed to her left and to see a kid dragging Marlo by his shoulders.

"Stop! You're under-" Hitch fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Great. What do we do with her?" Levi said to Armin.

* * *

Marlo woke up on the ground to see Hitch beside him. She was tied up with rope and and had a gag in her mouth. Then, he noticed he was bound and gagged as well.

He looked around to see the short guy and the kid that looked like a coconut.

Marlo tried yelling but the handkerchief muffled him.

Coconut pulled the gag over his mouth and Shorty grabbed a chair and they dropped him down into it.

"Marlo was it?" Coconut asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he tried as hard as he could to muster up his courage. He was shaking.

Shorty went behind Marlo and cut the ropes on his hands.

"You're not going to kill us right?"

"No. What made you think that?" Coconut stifled a laugh.

"You tied me up! And her!" he pointed to Hitch.

"Sorry about that. Things didn't go exactly as I planned." he said as he glanced at Shorty.

Shorty shrugged in response.

"So what do you want exactly?" Marlo reluctantly asked.

"You said you wanted to make the military police better right?

"Yeah."

"Now's your chance.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how everyone hates the military police and all?"

"Yeah. But I don't like to think about it."

"You can do something and change people's minds about you guys. Wouldn't you want the military police to be respected rather than feared? Rather than people running away scared, they come to you for help?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Marlo said proudly, making Shorty chuckle in the back.

Marlo jumped at the offer. "So what's the plan?"

"You know that little boy and that girl?"

"The ones the lieutenant had arrested?"

"Yeah. I followed your unit after Captain Levi was done tying you and Hitch up. When I went to the station, I heard that they were going to kill them."

"What?!"

"They can't do that!"

"King's orders. The crown is trying to suppress all technology that challenges their authority."

"So they're going to kill a kid?!"

"Yes! That's where you were supposed to come in. I was going to ask you to stir up the populace for an unlawful arrest. But now it's much worse than that. If the people found out about these planned killings, there would be a rebellion."

"I see." Marlo looked disappointed.

"We can't tell the people that because if they know then there might be an insurrection. And we both know we can't fight the titans and our own families.

"Okay. What would you have me do?"

"I need you to survey the holding cells and then we'll bust them out."

"Alright. Before I go, can I ask you a question?"

Armin nodded.

"What made you come up with this plan?"

Armin sighed. "Well, when I was younger, I was bullied. My friends Eren and Mikasa would always come to help me. And now, I just feel like I need to help. Because someone has to stand up to the bullies. And if no one else will, then it's going to be us. If we let these things continue, it's not just gonna be a few people anymore. It's gonna be all of us.

* * *

"Hitch! Hitch! Wake up!"

What's going on? I gotta get help-

"You alright?"

Hitch suddenly realized that Marlo was carrying her. "Marlo? What happened?"

"Some thieves attacked us."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. But you have a large bruise on the back of your head. I'm taking you to the infirmary."

Hitch took her hand and felt around for the bruise. It was so inflamed that when she touched it made her feel weak.

The walk to the infirmary was awkward for both as neither had any positive feelings about the other. Since they had met, Hitch and Marlo held a natural emnity towards one another. To Hitch, Marlo was an hopeless idiotic overachiever and to Marlo, Hitch was a dumb prissy bitch.

So it was just a really quiet walk despite the fact that Hitch was in Marlo's arms. She would stare at him and pretend to not be looking when he looked back.

Hitch was beginning to develop feelings for Marlo but she didn't know it. And Marlo was staring to care for Hitch, despite his efforts to suppress those thoughts.

Eventually, Hitch fell asleep and Marlo put her on one of the beds and left to report back to his CO.

* * *

"Thank you sir." Marlo said as he opened the door.

"And before you go corporal-"

"Sir?"

"You're on cell duty. Fuelner decided to take the week off."

_This should be good. Boris would've told the lieutenant I was in there. Little bitch'll do anything for a bone._

Marlo gave a quick nod before closing the door.

He turned around to see his old friend Mary-Anne.

"How're you doin?" he said with a smile.

"I'm fine." She opened up her arms to give him a hug. "You?"

"Same. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I came here to deliver some paper to your CO. And, do you know a Dreyse?"

"Dreyse? Hitch Dreyse?"

"Yeah. That's such a weird name. Who names their kid Hitch? Is that even a real name? I could never remember that name for the life of me. It's just so-"

Marlo felt a tiny twinge of annoyance at the mention of that name. "What about her?" he asked, cutting off his talkative friend.

"Oh. She says she wants to talk to you."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Beats me. I was visiting my cousin in the infirmary when I heard her asking one of the doctors about a Marlo Sand so I-. Ah, I'm talking too much. I gotta get these papers delivered. I'll see you later.

"Alright see ya." Marlo decided to pay a little visit to the infirmary, before going back to survey the cells.

* * *

On his way there he decided to look for Armin and tell him that he'd been promoted. His promotion would make Armin's new friends' escape much easier. He ran across someone that he had remembered from the Titan fight in Stohess.

"Excuse me." he said to the girl in the red scarf.

"What?!" she abruptly turned around and screamed at him.

Marlo, surprised by her sudden outburst, took a step back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he quickly tried to apologize.

"Mikasa! Wait!" A boy called out to the girl he was questioning.

That's the guy that fought Annie in Stohess. Wasn't he Armin's friend? I'll need to ask him.

"Get the hell away from me Eren!" the girl said as she ran and tried to wipe her tears. Eren called out, only to be ignored by a figure that was getting farther and farther.

Marlo thought that it wasn't wise, but he approached Eren anyways. "Excuse me, would you happen to know where your friend is?"

"What?" Eren snapped.

"Your friend? Armin?" Marlo cautiously asked.

Suddenly, Eren grabbed Marlo by the collar, and pinned him against a wall. "Why're you asking?

"What? What do you mean?" Marlo was shaking.

"Don't play dumb. I know how you military police bastards are. Arresting people for things that aren't even crimes. So tell me - is that what you're asking me? To betray my friend? Huh?! Is that it?" he yelled at Marlo before dropping him to the ground.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm not one them. Not one of those corrupt MPs I mean."

"Prove it."

"Well then, why did it come to you? His best friend? Someone who surely wouldn't rat him out? I could've asked a random stranger and paid them. But look, I asked you."

"That's true, I guess." Eren said as he tried to help Marlo up. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah. This is the type of thing I want to change. I want to change people's views you know? Instead of viewing us as heartless machines I want people to see us as people they can go to for help. To not be afraid of us."

"That's noble." He extended his hand out to give Marlo a handshake showing his respect. "Now did you say you're looking for Armin again?"

"Yeah. Blonde kid."

"He's still in the city somewhere. I think." Eren shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't be of much help. I need to find Mikasa."

He ran off, leaving Marlo to look for Armin.

* * *

"So why do you want to help Captain Levi?" Armin asked his CO, who was laying on the couch.

Levi immediately took the locket and hid it in his pocket. "What was that?"

"Why do you want to help rescue those two?"

"That girl and her brother?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that-" Levi quickly stopped himself before saying another word.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." He turned away from Armin to think about that day.

_She was going to..._

_devote..._

_going to devote..._

_devote herself to you..._

_too young to marry..._

Her father's words rang in his head. He felt guilty about it. She loved him and he didn't reciprocate. She never got a chance to-

"Captain?"

Levi steeled himself. "It's just- I just felt like helping is all." Looking back to the earlier hours if the day, he couldn't deny but Armin's friend really really looked a lot like Petra.

The door opened and Marlo walked in.

"There you are."


	8. Chapter 8 - Medic!

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. :)**

* * *

As Marlo and Armin talked, Levi sat in the corner playing with a locket.

_Why didn't I say something? All that time, she would always smile at me. Damn! Why didn't I notice? And because of my stupidity, I ignored her and she died without ever being loved._

"Goddamnit!" he accidentally yelled out loud.

Marlo and Armin looked at him, their eyebrows raised.

"I just- something sharp in my pocket."

Levi awkwardly said as he got up and went outside.

* * *

Mikasa ran to the barracks and broke down crying. After a while, she stood up and kicked a chair. Next she targeted the windows and threw her shoes at them. Shards of glass went everywhere and next she took off her scarf, balled it up and threw it across the room. She picked it up again and tried to rip it. Angry as she was she couldn't rip it and she got even more frustrated. She tried throwing it out the window, but before she could she stepped on a large shard and fell backwards into more.

Mikasa let out a sharp, loud scream. "Piece of shit. Fuckin asshole!"

On the other side of the barracks, Jean was taking a nap. He was the only one there (Or so he thought). Even though it was his day off, he imagined that it wouldn't be good for his mentality if he went home. His mother was a kind and caring woman, but to him she was just annoying.

When he heard a scream, his eyes popped open and threw his covers to the side. He grabbed a sword from his 3DMG and looked for a shirt.

"Damn. Where is it?" he muttered to himself.

After deciding that he had spent too much time on that he changed his mind and walked out of his room, sword in hand.

He heard screaming again, and this time it was curses. He recognized that voice. Mikasa!

Upon his realization, he ran toward the girls' side and looked into the rooms.

After looking into 4 doors, he saw her on the floor, with blood stains on her clothing.

"Mikasa! What happened?!"

"Jean! Help." she tried to crawl her way to him.

He rushed to her and picked her up and moved her to the hallway. The glass in her cut his hands but to him he didn't matter right now. He had to get her a first aid kit. The nearest med center was far.

He looked in the storage and found one. He opened it to see that it was used. He found another, but it too was used.

"Fuck!" he decided to bring both to her.

He slid to her side and pulled out the bandages.

"Wait! The glass shards-" she pointed to her legs and feet.

Jean examined it and it looked bad. He didn't have time to go and get a doctor.

And he sure as hell couldn't do this himself. He began to panic.

"I can't do this." He was shaking.

"You can." Mikasa put a hand on his.

He have her a nod and pulled out the tweezers. He pulled out the pieces of glass as fast as he could without hurting her more.

After pulling the shards out, he helped her up. But for some reason, Mikasa still reported some pain.

"Agh! Put me down!"

"No, I'll put you down on one of the beds."

"Okay." She barely managed to say that with all the pain.

Jean set her down on a bed in another room.

As soon as she lay down, a terrible excruciating pain shot from her back. She turned around and pulled her jacket off to see lots of shards in her back.

"Jean can you-" she asked as she pulled her shirt off.

"Umm..." Jean suddenly froze. He never seen a girl in just her bra before.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa crocked her head and asked.

"Nothing." He quickly spran into action and started pulling the shards out.

Next. He took the alcohol and rubbed a piece of cotton with the substance on it.

For Mikasa it was barely painful, as she'd experienced things more painful than this - both emotionally and physically.

But for Jean. It was extremely painful. As he applied the med kit, he felt sadness. He had given up on Mikasa. He knew she would always be with Eren.

When he was done, he packed the kits and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" he turned around.

Mikasa was laying seductively on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Awkward

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating. I made this at my dad's house.**

* * *

"Uhh... I'm just gonna go." he turned around and closed the door. He walked back to the storage to place place what was left of the kits back.

He went back into his room, and laid down on his bed. Before he could close his eyes, the door opened.

"Connie, I ate your spiced-" At that moment he noticed Mikasa in the doorway.

"Mikasa!" She was just in her undergarments. Jean quickly sat up on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just- I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for helping in my time of need." She slowly approached Jean.

"What are you going to do?"

She jumped up on the bed. "I'm going to give you your reward for helping me."

She leaned in for a kiss, and for a few moments Jean reciprocated, before abruptly pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked in a sweet voice.

"What happened with you and Eren?"

_Damnit. Why did I ask that question?_

"That son of a bitch betrayed me. He-"

"Wait." Jean pulled away to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket close to him.

"You're doin this because of Eren 'cause of Eren, aren't you?" His face was full of sadness.

Mikasa pulled a pillow in front of her and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that." Jean moved in closer.

"I'm sorry Jean. It's just been so painful. I just need someone right now."

"I'll be right here for you. But I feel like that you only want me as a friend so I'm not going to go any further. But if you change your mind, I'll be right here."

"Thank you." She lept up and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Jean helped her up and walked her back to her room.

But before they could get there, the door opened.

"Run!" Mikasa grabbed Jean's hand and they ran into his room.

Putting his ear to the door, he could hear many disgruntled voices.

"This is such crap. Why would they cut our time short? This is one of two breaks we get in a year and they're seriously gonna cut it short?"

"Yeah. What the hell?"

"I hope they give us this time back."

"It's just one day."

"Yeah, but I could be doing other things."

"Yeah. I was on a date with this hot chick."

"Shut the hell up Charles! Like you get a girl like that."

"Yeah right. If you could get a girl like Kara then I can too."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Hey guys. Chill out. You'll get another day to spend time with your girlfriends."

"Yeah. Easy for you to say Frey, you've been dating the same guy for years."

"Well, you can't same the same thing can you Mary?"

"Please shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Shut the hell up Andrew! Now I'm beginning to wonder how you hooked up with Kara. She's too nice for you."

"Thank you!"

"Shut the fuck up Charles."

* * *

Jean pulled away from the door. "I don't think you should go. You're in your underwear after all. We don't want to start any rumors."

"I guess. Do you have an extra shirt?"

Jean smiled sheepishly and said one word. "No."

"Ugh. Pants?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!" She put both hands in her hair.

"Laundry day?" he said with an awkward smile.

"Huh." Mikasa let out a sigh. "I guess I'll just stay in here tonight. Mikasa laid down on the bed and covered herself up. "Wait! What about Connie?"

"Don't worry about it! He's not due til two days from now. He's visiting a cousin in the west district."

"That's good."

"So... you'll be going to sleep now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Wait. Come up here. It's your bed."

"But you-"

"Jean."

"Okay." He said awkwardly as crawled up on the bed.

Mikasa and Jean slept opposite sides of the bed but over the night Mikasa decided to get closer.

* * *

**Author's note: So chapter 7-9 are filler chapters - in a sense. **

**Check out my short story! It's called Before it All.**

**Uploaded at 9:29 pm EST**

**I almost forgot. I changed the rating to M because of the Mikasa-Jean thing. Just to be safe. But seriously though, there will be smut later on. Do not worry. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Oh SNAP

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of those that have followed the story in the long time that I havent updated. Thank you to tannerpies, noraxalien, Sneakyninjaman, strictbusiness, JulesH5, and Daqwoo. I had a bad breakup and so it's taken me a long time to cope. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"Connie. We're here."

"5 more minutes." he groaned.

"But we're already here sleepyhead." His little cousin complained.

"Wake up." his eldest cousin smacked him right on the head.

"Lay off." he mumbled before falling off the wagon.

"Okay. Let's go." his uncle turned it around as his cousins waved him goodbye. "Bye Connie!" they all said.

It was still about 4 in the morning and Connie was still making his way to the barracks without crashing into something. Apparently everyone's break was cut short and he was the only who didn't hear about it. His aunt, who didn't want her troublemaking nephew to get reprimanded, decided to wake him in the middle of the night so he could report for duty on time in the morning.

He was extremely tired but that didn't matter. It had been a very fun break over at his cousins' and now all he could focus on was getting some extra shuteye before having to get up again at 7 am.

Connie slowly made his way to his room but when he turned the knob - it wouldn't open.

_Damnit Jean! Why do you keep locking the door? It's not like anyone's going to come on here. _

"Screw it." Connie gave up on the door and decided to go out back and go through the window. He was especially annoyed as this was the fourth time that it had happened to him.

* * *

Inside, an almost naked Mikasa had shifted several feet closer to Jean who was just in his boxers. Over the course of the night, she had moved so much, if Jean had just put his arm around her and someone walked in it would've been the perfect setup. (But for the sake of the story that happens)

He had gotten hot over the night and decided to take his shorts off, and since Mikasa was pressed up next to him in her undergarments, it was going to be a welcoming sight for Connie.

He'd climbed to the top of the tree and he'd pulled the windows open. Now he was ready to make the jump.

Connie tripped and messed up his jump. Instead of clearing the window, his chest collided with it, leaving him in excruciating pain. He fell to the ground groaning and moaning.

Connie eventually decided to sleep in the hallway and get help in the morning.

* * *

3 hours later

Connie went to the only person that could help. He knocked on the door three times, hoping that she was awake and going to be angry at him. It opened.

"What do you want?"

"Ymir, hi. Could I borrow your lockpick set?"

The door slammed in his face and Connie slumped up against it.

"Come on. Please?"

The door opened up again and she lifted Connie up by his collar. "You woke up Krista dumbass. What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I borrow your lockpick set?"

"I already said no!" she said slowly raising her fist.

Connie quickly thought of a way out. "I'll be your personal servant for 5 days?"

Ymir dropped him and slammed the door again.

She came out with a small box. She threw it at Connie before saying "You got a deal" and closing the door a final time.

Connie opened the box and got to work. It took more than 20 minutes but he finally got in.

Fortunately for Jean and Mikasa, the sun still wouldn't come up for another hour so Connie didn't see her.

As he was unable to go to sleep,

Connie unpacked his clothes and decided to take a shower. After that he decided to lay down and just rest.

About an hour later, the sun shone through the window, waking Mikasa up.

She gave out a yawn, and heard another voice.

"So what'd you do for your break Jean?"

_Oh shit. Connie._

She quickly noticed that Jean was right next to her. "Wake up! Connie's in here." she whispered under the covers.

"What?" Jean was still waking up.

Connie thought it was directed to him so he asked his question again.

Jean suddenly realized the situation and jumped out of bed.

"I just stayed here and slept."

"Ugh. Put some pants on." Connie remarked at his appearance.

Jean grabbed his shorts and went into the bathroom.

"Did you eat my spiced ham?" Connie asked through the door.

"No." Jean did but he didn't want Connie to know that. -But then again he might look for it.

_Oh no._

Jean opened the door to see a Connie looking around the bed for his ham.

"Connie don't!" He was too late. Connie lifted the sheets up and saw a underdressed Mikasa.

"Holy shit!" Connie jumped out the window and ran out to the mess hall.

"No! Shit!" Mikasa jumped out of her bed and ran into her room.

"Oh no." Jean muttered to himself.

* * *

Mikasa quickly got dressed and ran to the mess hall. On her way there, she turned the corner and bumped into Eren.

He reached out and gave her a hug. "Thank god you're here. We've been looking for you."

She broke out of his embrace and stormed off back to the mess hall.

When she walked in she noticed that a large group of people were in the back surrounding someone.

Mikasa went up to the line and asked the clerk what was going in.

"There's a rumor that a girl's been visiting her boyfriend at night and they've been getting busy."

_Connie. You piece of shit._

Mikasa made her way to the crowd and looked for Connie. But he wasn't there. It was Jean and he was being bombarded with questions.

"Jean!" she called out to him and everyone turned and looked at her.

One of them stepped out and asked "So did you and Jean do it?"

Mikasa felt her heart rate start to get faster and faster. Her eyes darted around the room and spotted Eren.

_No. _

Then Sasha stepped into the room. That made Mikasa rethink on her decision.

"Yes! We did!" she finally said.

At that moment, the whole room erupted on noise. The boys were howling and screaming, while the girls were talking amongst themselves saying "Oh my god!"

As she saw Sasha walk over to Connie and Eren, Mikasa decided to add more to it and kissed Jean right in front of them, pulling out for a few seconds to smile in Eren's face.

As Jean was pulled by the other boys and cheered on, Eren stood up and threw his food at the floor and left.

Mikasa saw his distraught look, and decided to go after him.

"Eren!" she called out to him.

"Get the fuck away from me, slut!" he turned and screamed at her.

"Eren. Please listen. I didn't mean to-"

"That's nice Mikasa. But frankly, I don't give a shit."

"Oh. Okay. That's how you're gonna be?! I was going to-" Before she could say another word, he had slammed door in her face, hitting her nose.

"Fuck you Eren! This friendship is over!" she said as she slumped up against the door, tears running down her face.

On the other side, Eren was also slumped against the door. He too, was crying.

* * *

2 hours later

...and why would you say that?!"

Eren pulled the blanket off his face. "I just felt jealous. And besides that, it's Jean for god's sake! Jean! Of all people! Why did it have to be him?!"

"Look Eren, when you said that to her, you basically destroyed all your chances of getting her back. She wanted to be with you even after what happened with you and Sasha. But look now. You've messed up."

"Get off my case Armin. You know I didn't mean it."

"Then why isn't she talking to you anymore?"

"Ugh. I don't know. Could you just tell her that I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry Eren, but that's not how this is going to work. If you want her to win her back, then you need to talk to her yourself."

Eren dropped his head into his pillow. "But she won't talk to me."

"Don't worry about it. There's still hope."

"What do you mean?"

Armin made a smile. "She's still wearing that scarf."

Eren slowly picked his head up from the pillow. "What does that mean?"

Armin facepalmed. "She still has feelings for you!"

His friend's eyebrow rose. "And how do you know that?"

"Oh my goodness Eren, you're so difficult. Why else would she wear that scarf? You gave her that thing!"

"So I've still got a chance?" he quickly brightened up.

"Yes. That's what I've been trying to say this whole time!"

"Thank you Armin." he gave his friend a hug.

Then, there was a knock on the door. He opened that and there was a person who he least expected to be there.

"Sasha?!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Surprise Attack

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I will start to write increasingly longer chapters that become more juicy. I also plan to do other fanfics.**

* * *

It had been over a day since the crash.

Marcus had been wandering the plains the past day, but had to retreat to his crashed plane for cover at night.

As a Ranger, he'd been equipped with over 70 pounds of rations, weapons, and communications in his seat.

He'd managed to dig a small ditch under his plane for shelter. Marcus set up his food and communications but later found out that the radio was damaged.

He was out here in the cold, dark unexplored territory surrounded on all sides by the giants. He slept that night, terrified of what was to come of his future. Would he die? Or through some miraculous way, would he survive?

* * *

"Eren, this is a terrible idea!"

"Relax. It's a great idea. Mikasa obviously still has feelings for me. So what better way for her to show those feelings than to make her jealous?" he said, finishing up with a very smug smile.

Armin facepalmed himself and gave out a loud sigh. He walked away before Eren could say another word.

"I'll show him." Eren walked over to the girls' side of the barracks and knocked on the fourth door down.

Sasha opened the door.

"Hey Eren. Need something?"

"Yeah. I was actually hoping that you could help me... You know how you said that you'd be willing to help me with anything after our little... 'incident'.

"What do you mean?"

"I need your help to get Mikasa back."

"But she hates us both now."

"Well, it's not like that. I was hoping that maybe you could be my girlfriend?"

Eren rushed the last few words, hoping that Sasha would overlook what he just said.

Sasha grimaced. "You're just going to use me to make her jealous aren't you?"

"Well yes, but you did get me into this situation."

Sasha grew angry. "You little bastard! What makes you think-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." he quickly said, cutting her off.

The tall redhead shook her head, turned around and walked off.

Eren groaned and smacked himself.

Sasha opened the door and saw a figure near a trash bin.

_Mikasa. What was she doing out here?_

Her fist was balled up, holding a scarf over the open trash. She lowered her arm. She raised it up again, but still couldn't do it.

Sasha tried to sneak back in without noticing, but in doing so, she stepped on a loose board. It creaked loudly, drawing the other girl's attention.

Mikasa briefly glanced at Sasha before dropping the scarf on the ground and running off.

A few minutes later after Eren and Sasha had their talk, she walked back in his room and handed him the scarf.

They stood there, looking down at the floor before the girl announced "I'll help you."

Eren looked up to see that she was serious.

* * *

Marcus woke up to the sound of horses. He felt something nudge him and saw a big creme colored horse directly above him. Around the horse was even more.

Marcus looked at his watch and it read 04:19. There was barely any light, both from the sky and his dying fire. He remembered as long as it was still dark, he could still have a chance. Past encounters showed that at this time of day, those giants would still be inactive.

Realizing this, he quickly packed up his gear and went to approach the horse.

He slowly walked over to it, hand outstretched. Coming closer and closer, he touch its neck and moved his hand to its back and patted the horse. It neighed and looked at him.

Marcus stepped back and jumped on top of the horse. It bucked and knocked him off.

"Damn you." he muttered under his breath.

The horse let out what seemed like a laughing neigh. Marcus got up and jumped at the horse, attempting to mount it.

It stood still, and at the last possible moment, quickly galloped out of the way. Marcus fell into the mud, extremely pissed. "Fuck!"

The horse laughed again, making Marcus even more irritated. He gave up and collected his gear. When he picked it up, he heard a snap.

Examining the contents, he saw that a food container had broken. "Great."

He threw it at the ground and sugar cubes fell out.

A smile formed on his face. He picked up the cubes and approached the horse. He held his hand out flat with the cubes displayed.

The horse approached slowly and cautiously. But at the last moment it backed away.

Marcus groaned. "I don't have the time for this dammit!" He threw the cubes at the ground and turned around.

Behind him, the horse bent to eat the cubes. Marcus eyes veered to the left and he quickly jumped up onto it.

The horse bucked wildly, trying to knock Marcus off.

It tried kicking it's back legs again and again trying to throw the human off to no avail. Marcus latched onto the horse's neck with his hands and torso with his feet.

The horse finally stopped trying and eventually decided that Marcus wasn't getting off. It was awarded was a sugar cube.

Soon enough Marcus was off, riding on the back of his new companion, Caesar.

Three hours later

For three hours Marcus and Caesar had been traveling the lost lands of Wall Maria. They were searching for a way out of this place, or in this case, in.

At this time of day the giants would be awakening. This greatly worried Marcus. Would he be able to finish his assignment? Would he ever reach the station?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a gargantuan 17 meter beast. It seemed like a giant, but it wasn't. It was covered with brown hair. Trailing behind it was a mass of smaller giants.

He followed far behind, making sure not to get detected. He followed for 10 minutes until he saw a bulge in the wall.

_It must be one of those walled cities. I need to find a way inside_.

The army of giants disappeared from sight. Marcus directed Caesar around the side to find the gate to the walled city.

_Now how do I get in? _

An idea popped into his head. He opened his gear and pulled out a concussion grenade slug and the launcher system.

Marcus loaded the tube and fired up, the grenade exploding behind the wall.

He looked up to see someone looking down at him, waving.

Suddenly, the soldier was knocked off by a giant arm. Pieces of rail, wall, and cannons fell to the earth. Caesar instinctively jumped away from the gate and galloped off to gain some distance.

To their right was a surprising sight. The ape-like giant was throwing smaller ones over the wall.

_Shit. Those things are going to kill the people inside._

He dismounted Caesar and grabbed his gear. He put on his boots and booster pack and slung his battle rifle behind him. He connected all the systems and with a press of a button he was launched up at the wall.

Using the spikes for his tent kit, he drove them into the wall and gained his footing using the boots. He fired the thrusters again, making it over the wall.

He got out the launcher and fired a napalm round at the ape giant. It struck its face, igniting it's hair.

The ape giant lost its grasp and fell. Marcus ran over to where it fell, to find its body missing.

_The hell?_

Out of nowhere, a giant hand struck him and he was knocked off the top of the wall.

* * *

"Wake the fuck up!"

Eren rolled over to see Levi in his gear with Armin near his bunk, putting his on.

"What's going on?!" he yelled to the captain.

The wall has been breached; Titans are coming in through the walls!" he said as he threw Eren his gear.

"Oh no." Eren's eyes dilated and memories flashed.

"This. Can't. Be-"

"It is happening." Levi cut him off. "Now ready up."

Eren quickly put on his gear and headed outside to see that several titans were inside.

He shot a cable up to a roof and saw that his comrades had gathered atop.

"Where's the breach?" Jean asked.

"There is no breach." Levi walked out in front of them.

"Then, why are Titans in here? Is that even possible?!" Armin questioned him in a quaking voice.

"That's not important." Levi said quickly. "Our job is to contain the titans. "Okay, Arlert take Jaegar, Ackerman, and and Springer. I'll take Reiss, Braus and Kirschtein."

He faced them and saluted. The rest of the team followed suit.

"Section 1 will make sure that no more titans make it through the wall and Section 2 will take down those that are already inside. When your task is complete regroup with the other team."

"Understood." the team said in unison.

"Let's do this!" Connie said before quickly jumping to another rooftop.

"Come on guys!" Armin motioned to his team.

Eren fired a cable but before he could leap off the roof, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

He turned around to see Mikasa. "You'd better watch yourself. I'm not going to be there." she said coldly.

"Mikasa-" Before he could get to the second word she was already off.

Jean and Sasha swung towards one another and linked hands. Historia drew closer and the two fired cables at a nearby wall behind them. They let go off their hands and grabbed Historia's. The cables sprung back like a slingshot, shooting her towards two titans.

Using Levi's technique, she took both down within mere seconds of each other.

"Yeah!" Sasha cheered.

"Sasha! Behind you!" Levi called out to her.

She turned around to see an aberrant closing in on her. Sasha immediately changed her direction and avoided the Titan.


End file.
